Une question de sécurité
by Orpha Potterfoy
Summary: Dix ans après la guerre, Harry se retrouve par hasard face à son ancien rival. Mais est-ce vraiment un hasard ? OS - Post Poudlard - HPDM - Slash/Explicite


**UNE QUESTION DE SECURITE**

**Par Orpha Potterfoy**

**Voici un petit OS, mon tout premier, sans prétention.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce qu'il pourrait bien être le début de quelque chose de plus long.**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Merci à Lamourloi, ma formidable bêta, pour la correction de cet OS.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Ron, arrête de t'empiffrer et passe-moi la purée !

Ledit Ron, trop occupé à engloutir de copieuses cuillérées de pomme de terre, ne se soucia guère de répondre à la demande de sa petite sœur. C'est Hermione qui tendit le plat à Ginny, non sans sermonner son époux au passage.

\- Tu es irrécupérable Ron ! Si je ne connaissais pas si bien ta mère, je pourrais croire que tu as un jour manqué de nourriture, se lamenta Hermione. Molly, votre fils est une cause perdue, je me demande si je ne vais pas vous le renvoyer, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'une petite sorcière un peu replète.

\- Oh non ma chérie, tu l'as voulu, tu le gardes !

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, approuva Ginny. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais trouvé de meilleur en lui ma chère belle-sœur.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Et merci pour votre soutien toutes les deux, ça fait chaud au cœur, maugréa le jeune homme en pointant une fourchette pleine de purée en direction de sa mère et de sa sœur.

\- Moque-toi tant que tu le peux Ginny. Tu verras dans six mois, quand tu auras la bague au doigt et que votre lune de miel sera terminée. Tu vas vite déchanter, déclara Hermione en affichant une mine faussement affectée.

\- Oh, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusion. Mais lui au moins ne mange pas comme un veracrasse !

Avant que Ron n'ait pu répliquer, un pop sonore, caractéristique d'un transplanage, se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

\- Ah vieux ! Il était temps que tu arrives, elles sont infernales toutes les trois !

\- Bonjour tout le monde, les salua joyeusement Harry. Molly, j'ai croisé Arthur en quittant le ministère. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer déjeuner. Un souci de boules de Noël cracheuses de neige chez Harrods, semblerait-il.

\- Oh, je m'en suis doutée en voyant qu'il n'était pas encore rentré. Chaque année c'est la même chose à cette période, s'agaça Mrs Weasley qui s'était levé pour serrer Harry dans ses bras. George ne viendra pas non plus, Angelina est malade et il n'a pas voulu la laisser seule dans son état, la pauvre petite a d'atroces nausées depuis le début de sa grossesse. Mais assieds-toi mon chéri, nous avons déjà commencé à déjeuner. Ron menaçait de s'évanouir s'il attendait une minute de plus, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard consterné en direction de son fils.

Amusé, Harry s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes et remercia Molly pour l'assiette généreusement garnie qu'elle posa devant lui. C'était certain, une fois de plus, il sortirait de là gavé comme une oie.

Mrs Weasley ne cachait pas son plaisir de voir le petit groupe réuni pour le déjeuner, chaque mercredi. C'était un rituel qu'elle avait instauré dès la fin de leurs études et malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés, ils mettaient tous un point d'honneur à ne jamais manquer ces réunions. Harry la soupçonnait de trouver la maison bien vide depuis que ses enfants avaient quitté le nid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire au Ministère ? demanda Ron.

\- Je suis allé déposer la liste des invités au gala de charité de cette année. Comme la réception aura lieu dans l'Atrium du ministère, des mesures de sécurité vont être mise en place par le ministère et je devais absolument leur fournir cette liste avant le premier décembre.

Depuis maintenant cinq ans, Harry organisait chaque année un grand gala de charité dans le but de récolter des dons au profit de Lumos, la fondation qu'il avait créé dix ans plus tôt, et qui venait en aide aux orphelins et aux blessés de guerre. A travers elle, il avait déjà financé de nombreux projets et continuait à œuvrer pour des causes qui lui étaient chères. La réception se tenait quelques jours avant Noël et attirait les plus grands pontes du monde magique anglais et européen. Quant au lieu, il était tenu secret jusqu'à la dernière minute. A l'heure de la réception, les petites baguettes magiques qui accompagnaient les cartons d'invitation et le programme de la soirée s'illuminaient, indiquant aux invités que le portoloin était prêt à les mener sur les lieux de l'évènement.

\- Oui, je suppose que cela va exiger un gros travail d'ajustement des mesures de sécurité du ministère, confirma Hermione.

La conversation se poursuivit tranquillement, chacun y allant de son petit pronostic sur le montant des dons qui seraient récoltés cette année et après que Harry leur ait raconté en détail tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour rendre la soirée inoubliable, il se tourna vers Ginny.

\- Et toi Ginny, comment se passe l'organisation du mariage ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oh très bien ! s'enthousiasma la rouquine. Depuis que j'ai décidé de ne plus demander son avis à Olivier, tout va beaucoup mieux. Te rends-tu compte qu'il a osé me dire qu'il ne voyait aucune différence entre le vert anis et le vert amande que je veux pour nos chemins de table ?

\- Parce qu'il y a une différence ? osa Ron sans remarquer que son meilleur ami secouait frénétiquement la tête pour le dissuader de faire la moindre réflexion.

\- Mais enfin Ron, bien-sûr qu'il y a une différence. Le vert anis est beaucoup plus vif que le vert amande voyons ! s'offusqua sa femme.

\- Merlin tout puissant, les femmes sont complètement folles, se lamenta Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous êtes aussi subtile que des trolls !

Pour couper court aux chamailleries qu'elle voyait déjà durer des heures, Molly demanda à Harry s'il reprendrait une deuxième assiette. Ce que le jeune homme refusa poliment.

\- Je me réserve pour le dessert, avoua-t-il.

\- Et tu fais bien, j'ai préparé ton préféré.

\- La tarte à la mélasse ! scandèrent en chœur les trois autres avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils prenaient toujours un malin plaisir à se moquer de Mrs Weasley qui avait gardé la fâcheuse tendance de materner Harry. A l'écouter, il ne prenait pas assez soin de lui, il travaillait trop, il était trop maigre et il aurait dû être casé depuis longtemps, d'après elle ce n'était pas normal de n'avoir eu aucune relation sérieuse depuis que Ginny et lui étaient séparés. Ca amusait beaucoup Harry et soulageait Ron qui ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que tant qu'elle se préoccupait de son ami, elle le laissait, lui, tranquille.

Le déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, au gré des conversations légères. Hermione expliqua à quel point elle aimerait faire découvrir la France à son mari lors de leurs prochaines vacances et Ginny annonça qu'elle et Olivier avaient visité une jolie petite maison tout près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, pour laquelle ils avaient eu un véritable coup de cœur.

Alors que Molly les avertissait qu'elle ne souffrirait aucune défection pour le réveillon de Noël et qu'ils étaient tous attendu à dix-huit heures tapantes le vingt-quatre décembre, un bruit se fit entendre. C'était un hibou grand-duc qui tapait furieusement au carreau de la cuisine, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à ouvrir la fenêtre. Ce que fit Ron avant de se saisir de l'enveloppe que le volatile tenait dans son bec.

\- C'est pour toi. Ça vient du ministère, dit-il en revenant vers la table pour tendre le courrier à son ami. Comment font ces fichus piafs pour toujours savoir où nous chercher ?

Harry avala sa dernière bouchée de tarte à la mélasse et remercia Ron. Après s'être essuyé la bouche avec une serviette, il décacheta prestement l'enveloppe qui lui était adressée et en sorti une carte qu'il lut avec perplexité.

\- Le directeur du département de la Sécurité Magique Intérieure souhaite me voir. Il voudrait s'entretenir avec moi de certains détails au sujet de la réception. Il me fait savoir qu'il peut me recevoir quand je le souhaite à partir de quatorze heures cet après-midi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce département ? demanda Ginny.

\- C'est un département assez récent, expliqua Hermione. Crée à l'initiative de Shacklebolt il y a quatre ans. Il est chargé de la sécurité intérieure, de l'administration de la communauté sorcière sur le territoire, de l'analyse des risques de toutes natures pour protéger la population et de coordonner les actions de lutte contre la délinquance. En gros, il assure la tranquillité de ce pays.

\- Et qui gère ce département ? questionna Harry.

Cela faisait un moment que Ron et lui n'était plus au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs du ministère. Le rouquin avait posé sa démission un an plus tôt pour travailler avec George à la boutique de farces et attrapes, tandis que Harry avait pris une année sabbatique pour assurer le remplacement de Mrs Bibine pendant son congé parental. Le métier d'Auror le passionnait toujours autant, mais jusqu'ici sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de lutte contre les forces du mal et il aspirait aujourd'hui à un peu plus de calme et de tranquillité. Il avait donc fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, sur le banc des professeurs, en septembre dernier. Ça lui faisait un bien fou et lui offrait suffisamment de temps libre à consacrer à sa fondation.

De son côté, Ginny était journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était dans ce contexte qu'elle avait retrouvé Olivier Dubois, gardien de l'équipe de quidditch du Club de Flaquemare, lors d'une interview. Trois ans plus tôt, après une cour empressée et un nombre impressionnant de rendez-vous, le jeune homme était parvenu à séduire la jolie rouquine. Ils filaient aujourd'hui le parfait amour.

Seule Hermione travaillait encore au ministère et y accomplissait des miracles depuis son entrée au département de la justice magique en tant que secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre. Son travail acharné avait été récompensé quelques mois plus tôt en faisant d'elle la plus jeune sorcière à avoir intégré le Magenmagot.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le vieux McKinnon qui occupait le poste a pris sa retraite il y a quinze jours. Avec les trois semaines que je viens de passer en France, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer son successeur, mais il semblerait que Shacklebolt ne tarisse pas d'éloges à son sujet, expliqua Hermione.

\- Je vais y aller dès aujourd'hui, plus vite ça sera réglé, mieux ce sera, conclut Harry.

C'est ainsi que Harry se présenta au département de la sécurité magique intérieure, quelques minutes avant quatorze heure. A l'accueil, une jeune femme lui adressa un grand sourire après l'avoir salué. Sur une petite plaque posée devant elle, Harry pu lire qu'elle s'appelait Eleanor.

\- Bienvenue au département de la sécurité magique intérieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je suis Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas rendez-vous mais votre directeur m'a fait savoir qu'il pourrait m'accorder un moment cet après-midi.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes Monsieur Potter, lui répondit la secrétaire avec un petit éclat de rire. Monsieur le directeur m'a en effet informée que vous seriez susceptible de passer cet après-midi. Il est encore en réunion, mais cela ne devrait plus durer très longtemps. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas de patienter, je vous invite à prendre place dans la salle d'attente. Je viendrai vous chercher dès qu'il pourra vous recevoir, ajouta-t-elle chaleureusement.

Harry remercia la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. L'espace était chaleureux avec ses deux canapés Chesterfield en cuir marron et sa petite table basse en bois d'acajou sur laquelle trônait une pile de magazine. Une plante verte meublait l'angle de la pièce et deux immenses tableaux habillaient les murs au-dessus des canapés.

Après s'être saisi d'un magazine, il posa son manteau sur l'accoudoir du premier canapé à sa droite avant de s'y installer. Jambes croisées, il parcourut des yeux la revue qu'il avait en mains. C'était un hebdomadaire relatant l'actualité sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, mais à en juger par la une qu'il avait devant lui, celui-ci datait de plusieurs semaines. On pouvait y voir une Hermione souriante vêtue d'une longue robe de couleur prune brodée d'un M sur la gauche de la poitrine. Le magazine titrait « Granger : personnalité sorcière de l'année » et indiquait qu'un reportage de huit pages lui était consacré à l'intérieur. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le coin gauche du bas de la page, où l'on pouvait lire les mots « Drago Malefoy, le retour du fils prodige ». Intrigué, il tourna rapidement les pages pour trouver l'article consacré à celui qui avait été son ennemi sur les bancs de Poudlard.

S'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur sa meilleure amie, qui avait fait la une de tous les magazines sorciers au moment de sa nomination au Magenmagot, cela faisait en revanche bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de Drago Malefoy. Il savait qu'après la guerre, ce dernier était parti étudier en France et ne revenait en Angleterre qu'à de très rares occasions. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, dix ans plus tôt.

Le journal retraçait le parcours exemplaire du jeune homme. Après la guerre, il avait intégré Beauxbâtons pour terminer son premier cycle scolaire et avait ensuite fréquenté l'ISPM, l'Institut de Science Politique Magique, dont il était sorti Major de promo après cinq années d'études. Son diplôme en poche, il n'avait pas tardé à faire son entrée au ministère de la magie français ou il avait rapidement gravit les échelons jusqu'à devenir conseiller du Ministre de la Magie français. L'article était illustré d'une photo sorcière d'un jeune homme élancé en costume gris anthracite qui descendait les marches de ce qui semblait être un bâtiment officiel. Un sourire et une barbe de trois jours adoucissait le visage aux traits fins que Harry avait autrefois connu froid et austère. C'était indéniable, Drago Malefoy était devenu un très bel homme et menait une brillante carrière qui, à en croire le quotidien, avait pris fin avec l'annonce de son retour en Angleterre.

Alors que Harry poursuivait sa lecture de l'article qui détaillait la vie de Malefoy, la richesse du repas de Molly Weasley et la chaleur accueillante de la salle d'attente eurent raison de lui et il ne tarda pas à plonger dans une douce torpeur.

C'est une légère pression sur son bras qui tira Harry de sa somnolence et lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur le visage souriant de la secrétaire.

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter, je vous ai appelé mais vous ne m'avez pas entendue. Le directeur est prêt à vous recevoir, je vais vous accompagner à son bureau, l'informa-t-elle, confuse de le réveiller.

Mortifié, Harry bafouilla des excuses quelque peu décousues en reprenant ses esprits et remit de l'ordre à sa tenue pour se donner une contenance. Il suivit la jeune femme dans un large couloir aux nombreuses portes et dont les murs beiges étaient décorés de portraits de sorciers et sorcières s'étant illustrés pour des faits notables. Elle s'arrêta en face de la dernière porte de gauche, sur laquelle elle frappa trois petits coups.

\- Entrez, intima une voie étouffée par le panneau de bois.

La secrétaire ouvrit la porte et annonça Harry avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer. Elle indiqua qu'elle se tenait à leur disposition en cas de besoin et referma derrière elle sans attendre de réponse.

Sur le pas de la porte, Harry regarda autour de lui. Le bureau était spacieux et lumineux. Le bois foncé des meubles contrastait en douceur les tons crème et taupe des murs et le sol en chêne naturel. Deux larges fenêtres cintrées encadrées de tentures chocolats répandaient les rayons d'un soleil pourtant absent des rues de Londres et dans un coin de la pièce, deux canapés camel se faisaient face devant une cheminée dans laquelle un homme était penché.

\- Merci Anna, prévenez-les que je pourrai les recevoir le douze décembre à dix heures.

Après avoir éteint les flammes, l'homme se tourna en réajustant sa veste de costume bleu nuit et adressa un large sourire à Harry.

\- Bonjour Potter, le salua-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau derrière lequel il prit place après avoir ôté sa veste.

\- Malefoy ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je travaille Potter. Que je veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

\- C'est toi qui dirige ce département ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, plaisanta Drago avec un sourire en coin. Mais je t'en prie, installe-toi.

En prenant place dans l'un des deux fauteuils face au bureau, Harry pesta intérieurement contre ce maudit Serpentard qui, dix ans plus tard, ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de l'asticoter. S'il se montrait tout à fait honnête, il devait bien reconnaitre que lui-même mourrait d'envie de répondre à sa provocation et cela malgré les années et la maturité qui avaient eu raison de son animosité envers Drago. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Aussi préféra-t-il aborder directement la question de sa présence ici :

\- Alors Malefoy, quels sont ces détails dont tu souhaites m'entretenir ?

\- Un thé ? proposa-t-il en faisant apparaitre deux tasses et une théière sur un plateau.

\- Volontiers.

\- Long Jin aussi connu sous le nom de Puits du Dragon, une référence pour les amateurs de thé, expliqua le blond en lui tendant une tasse en porcelaine blanche posée sur une soucoupe de la même couleur. Tu aimes le thé Potter ?

\- Plutôt oui, mais je n'y connais rien, avoua Harry.

\- J'ai déniché celui-ci chez Fortnum & Masson la semaine dernière. Un assemblage de premier choix si tu veux mon avis.

\- Malefoy sur Piccadilly ? Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais désormais le monde moldu.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores de moi Potter, souffla Drago en le fixant avec intensité.

Déstabilisé par cette réponse, Harry préféra ramener la conversation à la raison de cette entrevue.

\- Il me semble que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour parler de thé. Venons-en plutôt aux faits. Quels sont ces détails dont il est question ?

\- A vrai dire il n'y en a pas. Tout a été contrôlé et validé, répondit-il calmement en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Harry se renfrogna, exaspéré par l'attitude de Drago qui buvait son thé en toute quiétude.

\- Tu te moques de moi Malefoy ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir si tu as déjà toutes les informations dont tu as besoin ?

\- J'avais envie de voir ce que tu étais devenu. Et j'ai trouvé que c'était l'excuse idéale pour t'attirer ici, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une raison tout à fait normale et évidente.

Harry soupira. Visiblement, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé.

\- Tu sembles être resté le même petit con qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'en vieillissant tu te serais trouvé d'autres centres d'intérêt que me faire perdre mon temps, mais je me suis trompé, se lamenta Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Au revoir Malefoy.

Drago se leva précipitamment et contourna le bureau pour le retenir.

\- Attends, dit-il en passant une main au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry pour repousser la porte que celui-ci venait d'ouvrir. Je ne me moque pas de toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Le regard chargé d'incompréhension que Harry lui adressa en se retournant incita Drago à poursuivre.

\- Je t'ai aperçu il y a quelques jours sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu entrais chez Gringotts. Depuis cet instant, j'ai très envie de te revoir, avoua-t-il sans s'éloigner de Harry.

Plus petit que son ancien rival, Harry dû lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. A la recherche d'une infime trace d'ironie que le blond ne serait pas parvenu à dissimuler derrière son éternel masque de froideur, ce qu'il y trouva le déstabilisa au plus haut point. Drago Malefoy le dévorait des yeux. La main toujours appuyée contre la porte, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Je ne… commença Harry.

\- Chuuuuuut, lui murmura Drago, on a mieux à faire que discuter, ajouta-t-il avant de poser avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Harry se figea, incapable du moindre mouvement. Ses pensées tournoyaient à une vitesse si vertigineuse qu'il lui était impossible de les canaliser pour tenter de trouver un sens à ce qui était en train de se passer. Sans pratiquer la magie, Drago Malefoy venait de lui jeter le plus redoutable des Stupéfix. Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ces lèvres chaudes et sucrées qui lui prodiguaient un baiser d'une incroyable légèreté, à la caresse de cette main posée sur sa nuque, qui le faisait frissonner ou à ce torse étroitement pressé contre le sien, qui irradiait son corps d'une douce chaleur.

Bientôt, une autre main glissa le long de son flanc et s'insinua insidieusement sous sa chemise pour se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Harry était toujours tétanisé, subjugué, il ne savait ni que faire ni que penser. Il devait repousser Malefoy, lui demander pourquoi il s'était jeté sur lui comme un damné en quête de rédemption. Savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il perde ainsi le contrôle. Mais lorsque les lèvres de Drago s'éloignèrent des siennes, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête. Il se moquait bien de savoir ce qu'il lui avait pris, il voulait simplement que ça continue.

\- Potter, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas, mais je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, murmura Drago qui s'était considérablement tendu face à l'immobilité de Harry. Il s'était bien attendu à ce que Potter le repousse, lui hurle dessus ou le frappe et il avait pris le risque tout de même. Mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce manque total de réaction.

Pour toute réponse, Harry reprit possession des lèvres du blond avec ardeur.

Il était de notoriété publique que le sauveur du monde sorcier était homosexuel. Si cela avait brisé le cœur de toutes les demoiselles qui espéraient encore pouvoir lui passer la bague au doigt et lui assurer une descendance aussi grande qu'une équipe de Quidditch, la communauté sorcière avait en revanche bien accueilli la nouvelle et avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur à son héros.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Je rêve de faire ça depuis que je t'ai aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Déjà à Poudlard tu me rendais fou.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Drago empoigna la main droite de Harry et la posa sans détour sur le renflement de son bas ventre, tout en continuant à dévorer la peau tendre de son cou.

\- Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ?

Pour le sentir, Harry le sentait même très bien. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes enflammaient les sens de Drago et l'encourageaient à poursuivre sa douce torture. Il insinua ses mains sous la veste ouverte de Harry et d'un geste souple, la fit glisser de ses épaules et de ses bras pour la laisser s'échouer sur le sol dans un bruit mou. Il dénoua également l'écharpe qu'il portait autour de son cou et l'envoya rejoindre l'autre vêtement. Il contourna ensuite Harry pour se placer derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches fines tout en murmurant à son oreille :

\- Laisse-moi te faire tout ce que je rêve de te faire depuis longtemps.

Dos à Drago, électrisée par sa voix sensuelle, Harry se colla contre son torse et bascula la tête en arrière sur son épaule pour lui offrir un accès total à son cou.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla Harry.

Le voir si abandonné eu raison des dernières volontés de Drago qui entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Harry tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Une fois le vêtement déboutonné, il glissa ses mains sous le fin tissu et avec dévotion, caressa la peau douce qui s'offrait désormais à lui. Lentement, Drago redessina les courbes des pectoraux fermes et puissants et les contours des abdominaux discrets mais bien présents avant de poser sa main sur la boucle de la ceinture qu'il défit d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Il fit pivoter Harry vers lui et, tout en faisant courir ses lèvres sur son torse, dégrafa l'attache de son pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclair.

Les yeux fermés, Harry frissonnait de plaisir sous les caresses des mains et de la langue de son assaillant. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un état second, tout en étant parfaitement conscient de chaque sensation que lui faisait ressentir Drago. Il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses cuisses, rapidement suivi de son boxer.

\- Tu es magnifique Potter, entendit-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Drago, à genoux devant lui, qui le regardait avec fascination. A mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, Harry eu un frisson d'anticipation à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver. A nouveau, les mains de Drago se posèrent sur sa peau nue et caressèrent ses cuisses en remontant jusqu'à ses fesses. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un homme comme Malefoy serait capable de faire preuve d'autant de douceur.

Drago fit courir sa langue le long de la virilité gonflée de désir de Harry avant de la prendre en bouche pour la sucer avec vigueur. Une main accompagnait ses va**-**et**-**vient tandis que l'autre malaxait doucement ses bourses, tout en glissant un doigt vers ses fesses.

Les gémissements et les râles de plaisir de Harry, qui avait enfouis ses mains dans ses cheveux galvanisait Drago qui accéléra le rythme. Les yeux rivés dans ceux voilés de plaisir de Harry, il enroula sa langue autour de la verge dans le seul but de lui faire perdre la tête.

\- Malefoy… je vais…

Au lieu de s'arrêter comme Harry aurait cru qu'il le ferait, Drago resserra sa prise sur le membre tendu et creusa les joues pour approfondir la caresse. Les allers et retours s'étaient maintenant faits plus lents mais plus intenses et chacun d'eux amenaient Harry vers une délivrance de plus en plus proche. Et lorsque Drago détendit sa gorge pour l'accueillir plus profondément, il se libéra dans un dernier coup de rein. Le corps parcouru de tremblements il se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Potter, dit Drago en se relevant.

Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Harry pour l'attirer à nouveau à lui avant de l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter la saveur musquée et un peu amère de sa propre semence.

\- Non ! C'est moi qui n'en ai pas fini avec toi Malefoy, répondit Harry en le repoussant.

Il empoigna la cravate de Drago qu'il dénoua avec empressement et réserva le même sort à sa ceinture.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus pris ton pied pour être aussi affamé Potter ?

\- Qui de nous deux s'est jeté sur l'autre en premier Malefoy ?

La réponse de Drago mourut sur les lèvres de Harry qui avait repris possession de sa bouche avec avidité. Tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, il le fit reculer jusqu'à l'un des canapés qui se trouvaient dans l'angle de la pièce. Ses mains glissèrent avec douceur sur le torse pâle avant d'aller défaire l'agrafe de son pantalon à pinces et alors que ses lèvres dévoraient son cou, il fit descendre le vêtement ainsi que le sous vêtement, le long des jambes interminables de Drago.

Une fois nu devant lui, il prit un moment pour l'admirer. Ce qu'il voyait le rendait fou de désir. Drago était un homme magnifique, d'une virilité toute en finesse. Ses cheveux blonds, sa peau claire, ses yeux gris, mais surtout la confiance et la sérénité qu'il dégageait, faisaient de lui l'homme le plus sexy que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait _vu__s_ !

Sans ménagement, Harry poussa Drago qui tomba assis sur le canapé.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui dit-il avant de revenir sur ses pas pour ramasser son écharpe qui gisait sur le sol.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit Drago en le regardant avec intensité.

Harry qui dominait maintenant Drago, grimpa à son tour sur le canapé pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le blond, un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Sans un mot, le regard rivé dans les sien, il posa son écharpe sur les yeux de Drago et lui noua derrière la tête.

\- Fais-moi confiance, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Drago qui s'était tendu, je ne vais te faire que du bien.

Alors que Drago se détendait, Harry lui fit relever les bras au-dessus de la tête et attacha ses poignets avec le reste du tissu.

Ce qui suivi ne fut qu'une suite de sensations toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Après lui avoir donné le plus sensuel des baisers, Harry s'était éloigné de lui pour s'agenouiller devant le canapé, entre ses jambes. Il avant senti ses lèvres se poser sur sa verge tendue et l'engloutir tout entier. Avoir les yeux bandés exaltait ses autres sens et les bruits humides de la bouche de Harry qui allait et venait le long de sa queue le firent durcir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Potter… Je veux jouir dans ta bouche, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Hors de question, lâcha Harry en s'éloignant de Drago qui laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

Il entendit Harry jeter un sort qu'il ne compris pas et un instant plus tard, le brun avait repris place sur ses genoux et dans un râle, s'était empalé sur son sexe palpitant d'envie.

\- Tu vas jouir dans mon cul, souffla Harry en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Oh bordel, jura Drago.

Harry s'était mis à onduler d'avant en arrière. D'abord lascivement. Il montait lentement pour se laisser retomber avec force l'instant d'après. Emmenant Drago un peu plus proche de la jouissance à chaque mouvement.

\- Détache-moi Potter. Laisse-moi te caresser.

Harry le détacha d'un geste, tout en se laissant coulisser de bas en haut. D'une main, Drago s'agrippa alors à sa hanche et accompagna les va et vient, tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de son désir et le caressait au rythme de ses mouvements de bassin.

Harry était merveilleusement étroit et la pression de cet antre chaud sur sa hampe était si forte, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se libérer.

\- Oh Potter…

Couvert de sueur, le corps secoué de soubresauts, Harry sentait l'orgasme gagner tout son être.

\- Potter…

Les gémissements de Malefoy et cette pression sur son bras.

\- Monsieur Potter…

Sa main autour de lui et sa voix.

\- Hum Potter…

Toujours cette pression sur son bras et ses mots.

\- Monsieur Potter !

Les yeux fermés, il se libéra dans un râle de plaisir.

\- Monsieur Potter, réveillez-vous.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un cri en découvrant le visage d'Eleanor qui lui souriait avec bienveillance.

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer mais je vous ai appelé et vous ne m'avez pas entendue. Le directeur est prêt à vous recevoir.

Désorienté, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était de retour dans la salle d'attente du département de la Sécurité Magique Intérieure d'où il n'avait visiblement jamais bougé.

\- Oui… Je… euh… oui, c'est moi qui suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il.

\- C'est la dernière porte à gauche au fond du couloir, lui indiqua-t-elle. Vous pouvez y aller, il vous attend.

Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est-à-dire rien, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Mortifié et déboussolé, il finit par se lever, récupéra sa veste et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée en se fustigeant intérieurement.

Comment avait-il pu faire ce genre de rêve ? Comment était-ce possible de rêver de ce prétentieux dans pareil contexte ? Alors oui, il l'avait toujours trouvé incroyablement attirant sous ses airs d'enfant gâté, fier et arrogant. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour rêver de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il suffisait de lire un simple article de journal pour qu'il se mette à rêver de lui. Et quel rêve ! Il venait de vivre ni plus ni moins que la meilleure baise de toute sa vie.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du Directeur du département de la Sécurité Magique Intérieure, il remit de l'ordre à ses vêtements pour se donner une contenance.

\- Reprends-toi Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! s'encouragea-t-il avant de frapper trois petits coups.

Il allait donner à cette vieille chouette de bureaucrate toutes les réponses qu'il voulait et expédier ça vite fait bien fait.

Derrière le panneau de bois, il entendit des pas approcher et vit la poignée tourner avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une silhouette mince et élancée.

\- Bonjour Potter. Content de te revoir, dit une voix traînante.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry s'était figé.

\- Oh Merlin !

_**FIN**_


End file.
